


Cold Coffee

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Adrien's favorite coffee shop, is the one two blocks from his school.But not for the reason you'd think.There, he's known to all the workers as Chat Noir, the guy who continuously flirts with one of the baristas.The girl's best friend fully supports his attempts to ask her out, but she refuses to go out with him, until she knows why.Why her, of all the girls in Paris?But that's not the only reason.





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do as many AU ideas I can for AUgust.
> 
> So far, I'm doing:  
> Single Parent AU  
> Coffee Shop AU  
> Bookstore AU  
> Miraculous Swap AU  
> Kwami Swap AU  
> Life Swap AU  
> Crush Swap AU  
> Singing AU  
> Soulmates AU
> 
> Any requests? (I can't think of anymore)  
> And they won't be necessarily in that order, so feel free to comment which AU you'd like to see next!

"Good Morning, Madame."

"Morning? It's nine pm. I don't think that qualifies as morning, Chat." She said, with a roll of her eyes, and gestured to the large windows beside the door. "See how dark it is?"

"Well, somewhere around the world it _is_  morning. _"_  He counters.

She laughs. 

"What can I get for you today, Kitty?"

"Surprise me." 

She rolls her eyes once again, and leaves the register to go make his drink. As soon as he leaves, her friend steps up.

"Hey, Romeo." She says.

"Hey, Alya."

She then lowers her voice.

"What've you got planned for today?"

"Honestly? Nothing."

"WHAT!?!"

Everyone in the café turned to stare at them.

She smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

She arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know what _to_ do. I've tried everything I can think of!"

"Let me talk to her." And she turned to go find her friend, asking another employee to fill her position.

Cat just sat at the closest table to the counter, waiting for his drink.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ma-ri-nette!"

_"Yes,_  Alya?"

"Why can't you just give him a chance?" She said, getting straight to the point.

"Because, we don't know him. For all we know he could be some... Some... Secret spy from America, or something!"

Alya folded her arms across her chest, unimpressed.

"We don't even know who he is!" She tries.

"True. But he's been at this for months, I'm sure he's fine."

"He seems like a great guy and all but..."

"But what?"

"I'm just not ready yet."

"Marinette! It's been four years! You're ready!"

She looked down.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but seriously, I promise you you're more than ready!" She said walking over to give her friend a side hug, careful of the drink in her hand.

"Thanks Alya, but I'm just not sure-"

"If you finish that sentence, I promise you you'll regret it."

She sent her friend a teary-eyed smile.

"Now please, go out there and tell him you'll go out on a date. At least just give him a chance, afterwards you can tell him you don't think it'll work out, and everything will go back to normal. Just give him a chance.  _Please."_

"Fine."

"Marinette, _please—_ Wait what?"

"I can't hold onto the past forever, right?" She sent her friend a small smile.

"Now go bring him his coffee, even though I'm sure it's cold by now."

Marinette nodded.

"And then you're going to tell him you'll agree to one date, and you'll leave right after."

"Right _now?"_ She asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Yes, right now. I'll talk to the boss, you'll be fine, believe me."

She nodded, leaving out the employee door.

"Chat?" She called out hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He said, getting out of his seat, and rushing to her side.

She handed him his coffee before saying, "I think... I'd like to go out sometime."

"Really?" He asked, his face lighting up in excitement.

"Yeah."

"In fact", Alya said coming up from behind them, and dropping an arm over both their shoulders, " Ms. Roux just said that Marinette could leave early today."

His smile got even wider.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

She looked at Alya.

She nodded her head, "You go girl!"

Marinette quickly took off her apron, handing it to Alya, before he grabbed her hand and raced out of the café, mindful of the coffee he was holding.

Alya just shook her head, before heading back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy reading your reviews!!!
> 
> And if enough people request one, I might make another chapter! (:


End file.
